FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a device for directing a relatively solid stream of engine lubricating oil against the inside of a piston of an internal combustion engine.
Similar devices have been used in the past but they were generally made of an excessive number of parts which were expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble. Another problem that existed with similar prior art devices was the unnecessarily high pressure drop caused by restrictive features inherent in their construction. The excessive pressure drop was counterproductive in two respects. First of all, it consumed energy needlessly without any commensurate benefit. Secondly, it tended to cause the projected jet stream to become dispersed rather than remain cohesive or solid. An essentially solid stream appears to be the most effective means for cooling the piston.